


Everyone Will See

by Dirthabro



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Spoilers, Gen, POV First Person, Sandal is the Inquisitor AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirthabro/pseuds/Dirthabro
Summary: The Breach has opened, and the survivor of the Conclave is none other than Sandal.This is his story. || DAI Novelization





	Everyone Will See

Enchantment. Enchantment.

Enchantment? Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment, enchantment enchantment.

Enchantment enchantment enchantment.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now," enchantment. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead."

Enchantment enchantment enchantment, "Except for you."

"Enchantment!"

"Explain _this_."

Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment, enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment.

"Enchantment, enchantment."

"Why doesn't he _speak!_ "

"That's all he says, Cassandra," enchantment enchantment enchantment. "I remember him from the Blight. He's a friend of the Warden."

Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment; enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment. enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment, enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment.

"We need him. He's our only hope."

"I will take him to the Breach, I suppose."

Enchantment? Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment! Enchantment enchantment enchantment...

Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment. Enchantment enchantment enchantment. Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment - enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment. Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment. Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment, enchantment enchantment enchantment? Enchantment enchantment enchantment. Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment. Enchantment enchantment.

Enchantment, enchantment enchantment.

"We call it the 'Breach'. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour." Enchantment enchantment enchantment.

Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment.

"Enchantment?"

Enchantment. "It's not the only such rift - simply the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave. It will grow until it swallows the world."

Enchantment! En-chant-ment!

"Enchantment?!"

Enchantment enchantment enchantment. "The mark is slowly killing you. If we don't act..."

Enchantment. enchantment enchantment enchantment: enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment, enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment.

"Come. We must seal it."

Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment - enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment. Enchantment enchantment enchantment, enchantment enchantment enchantment. Enchantment enchantment enchantment? Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment?

enchantment enchantment enchantment, enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment. enchantment enchantment enchantment! enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment! enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment!

"Seal the rift! Quickly!"

Enchantment - enchantment. Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment, enchantment enchantment enchantment. enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment. Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment.

"Enchantment - enchantment!"

"Seeker - this is the survivor? _Truly_?"

"The Maker has decided, and we must take him to the Breach."

Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment. Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment - enchantment enchantment!

Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment. Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment, enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment. Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment. Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment. Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment.

"Arrest him!"

Enchantment.

"You're an idiot if you believe we can afford such things."

"He must be taken to Val Royeaux for the _murder_ of the Divine--"

Enchantment enchantment enchantment. enchantment enchantment enchantment, enchantment enchantment enchantment.

Enchantment enchantment - enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment.

"We must go on."

Enchantment enchantment enchantment.

"Enchantment..."

Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment, enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment.

Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment.

Enchantment.

" _Now is the hour of our victory._ "

Enchantment? Enchantment enchantment - enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment.

"What are we hearing?"

"At a guess," enchantment enchantment, "the one who created the Breach."

Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment.

" _Someone help!_ "

"The Divine!"

" _Enchantment?_ "

Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment. Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment.

En... chantment?

"You were there!" Enchantment enchantment enchantment. "The Divine, is she--"

Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment.

"Seeker-" Enchantment enchantment. "We need to seal the Breach. Now is our only hope."

"Enchantment."

"Agreed." Enchantment.

Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment. Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment - enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment.

Enchantment enchantment enchantment.

"Watch out - a demon!"

Enchantment: enchantment enchantment. Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment. Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment, enchantment enchantment enchantment. Enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment enchantment. Enchantment enchantment enchantment...

"Seal the Breach! Now!"

Enchantment enchantment enchantment.

Enchantment.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my magnum opus.


End file.
